An advertisement service using a cellular phone may be a spam or a push-type advertisement service performed by specific companies. In other words, most advertisement services have been unilaterally received in the cellular phone regardless of the intention of a user.
In detail, since most advertisement messages are not intended by the user, the messages may annoy the user. In addition, the messages contain meaningless information which is not useful to the user, so the user who receives the messages may not be interested in the advertisements of the messages. Thus, consumers may not pay attention to the advertisements.
In addition, a significant amount of cost is wasted due to unilateral advertisements that do not attract customers' interest.